The Foreigner
by francescafab
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is a skilled archer, but after an accident within her family, it was cast aside. Three years later, Katniss works at a local deli, The Hob. While working, she meets Cato Fort, a French trainer for The Olympic Games. After finding out her hidden talent, Cato trains her for Team France. With love, jealousy, and competition follow these two in a journey for gold. C/K
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For all my readers (including this story and Extinguishing the Spark) - oh my God! I am so sorry for not updating in like a month. I am such a hypocrite… want to know why? Well, I sometimes hate authors that never upload and look at me, doing it. It is just really hard with school and all, ya know? **

**For The Foreigner- a new story! I hope you all like it and if you haven't seen my other story check out Extinguishing the Spark. ****Well, you all asked for it! So here it is, an original story made by moi (**** that's a hint):**

**Katniss POV: **

This isn't the story, but if any confusions… the year is 2016.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world! _

_She took the midnight train going anywhere._

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit._

_He took the midnight train going any—"_

"Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to place an order…" a foreign accent interjects.

I glance up from my phone to take a look at this customer. I start at his sleek blond hair; jelled into a fantastic due, then to his mystifying ice-blue eyes. His face is sculpted just like a God's, including his built body. One of his hands is shoved in his dark blue jean's pocket and the other is holding black Rayban sunglasses. Get it together Katniss!

"Oh, um- I'm sorry, sir," I apologize, "just wasting time until this place gets busy." _Nice going, dumbass, _I think to myself.

"Pft! It's fine, I actually liked the little show," he smirks at me. Hmph, he has a sassy attitude. Why is he just standing there? _Because he is going to order, duh! _Shit, I am really having an off-day, aren't I?

"Excuse my conversation, you wanted to order something, sir?"

"Oui, er, I mean yes. Do you have a baguette and brie **(A/N: a baguette is hard, but precisely long piece of bread, liked by many French people. Brie is the most popular cheese in France)**, by any chance?" A Frenchman wanting a hometown meal, I guess.

"Lemme' go check in the back. We're all out up here," I respond. He flashes a small smile and curtly nods.

I search through the pantry looking for the bread, only to find nothing. Damn it, what am I supposed to do now? Hoping to be a great employer to this _foreigner _that I randomly attracted to is now never going to happen. I sigh sadly and leisurely trudge back to the counter.

"Hey, girly?" an old, southern voice makes me jump in fright, "Didn't mean to scare ya'll there. Why are you down in the dumps, lady?"

"Sae! What the hell? Don't do that! Jesus, I thought you were some guy trying to have his way with me," I say moodily, "And to answer your question, there is this really kind, and not so bad looking, man that wanted something, but we're not in stock with it. What do I do?"

Sae thinks for a second and then comes up with a conclusion, "Since you like this boy so much, change the order slightly and then give it to him on the house."

"And you're absolutely sure?" I ask.

"Hell yeah! Now shoo." I rush to the cooler and grab one Perrier **(A/N: a Perrier is a seltzer that is very, very common in France) **and the brie. On my way to the counter I clutch onto the closest bread I could find, which is Italian- how ironic. I set the things on the table and start making his food. I can't help, but look up, waiting to see his furious face. What surprises me is that he looks naturally calm. _Of course he is, the customer is sleeping! _I blow out a relieved breath, happy that I didn't get yelled at.

Should I wake him? I'm pretty sure, I should. My hand jostles his shoulder and in return he gives a gruff moan.

"Sir, your order is ready," I state, still a little taken aback by his adorable antics.

"Pardon? Je suis désolée, belle. Il est extrêmement impoli de dormir ici. Mes excuses," **(Translation- Excuse me? I'm sorry, beautiful. Sleeping here is extremely rude. My apologies- but let's not tell Katniss what he said!) **his husky voice speaks, clearly forgetting that he is in the United States.

"Sorry, sir, but I don't speak French. Can you repeat that?" I question.

He noticeably blushes, "Oh, uh, I said 'excuse me? I'm sorry **(A/N: he didn't say the beautiful part, someone's secretive)**. Sleeping here is rude of me. My apologies.' And belle? Call me Cato," he puts his hand out to shake.

"Katniss," I return the gesture, "By the way, I am probably the blame for you sleeping, since I took so long," referring to the 'in need for a baguette fiasco', "There were no more baguettes, so I took liberty on finding something else. Here is an Italian Brie Sandwich, my own creation, and a nice, cold bottle of Perrier, so make you feel at home."

Cato smiled. His blue eyes filled with adoration, happiness, and is that _love? _"Merci, Katniss," he thanked me. He pulls out his wallet, "now how much does it come up to?"

I shook my head frantically, "No, no, no, Cato! That is all on the house. Compliments of me."

"You must be joking. Seriously, how much?"

"Nothing."

"Stop it. I am paying."

"Nope, you're not."

"Yes, I am!" he argued back.

"Ugh, you win," he grinned triumphantly, "hmph, I changed my mind. Enjoy your _free _food."

"You Americans are so stubborn!"

"You say stubborn, I say generously challenging…" He sighs and I realize that I am going to claim victory over this argument.

"You know what?!" he roars. Suddenly, I flinch, not expecting to get yelled at, "You win, damn it! I deserve a second place prize though." His voice tones back to the calm and warm, foreign voice he had before.

"A-and what would that b-be?" I stammer. _Katniss, you scared idiot, he thinks you're a whiner now!_

"Be my date." what did he say? "For this fine lunch you prepared, over there in that booth. What do you think, ma belle magnifique? **(my magnificent beauty)**"

He really wants me to come with him? _Ugh, hello… that's why he asked you, smarty!_

"Um, sure," I finally let out. Cato looks down at me and gives a heartwarming smile.

**Cato's POV**

"Cato, this is important. We need you to stop fucking around and listen," Seneca Crane himself yells. He is unclenching and clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, almost as if they will break.

"Oui, monsieur! Enlighten me," I say sarcastically. Ever since that fall of mine in 2014 for the Winter Olympics, I have been tussled so much that it is crazy. That year was sadly the end of my career- Crane didn't think it was a good idea to have a failure on the team.

"You are going to the United States in favor of France!"

"What? Why? Their trials are for their eyes only."

"There is a fundraiser. Go to it; gain some amis **(friends)**. I just want you to make a good impression for our country, non?" he questions. I nod weakly, this is going to be the death of me. I am not a fan of, how can you say, mingling.

"Fine. If that's what I have to do. When do I depart?"

"In the next hour. Bonne chance **(good luck)**, Cato!"

_Seven and a Half Hours Later_

I hate planes. They give me a horrible case of back pain, and it makes me severely cranky as well. I stomp over to the black limo that is waiting for me and slump onto one of the seats. Just as I am about to tell this American where to go, he pops a random question.

"Now before you go thinking that I am American, I am going to stop you right there," the driver speaks in native tongue, "Jean-Luc at your service. Now where can I take you, Monsieur Fort?"

"The closest eatery you can find. Je besoin du nourriture **(I am in need of some food)**!" I exclaim. Jean-Luc just laughs in response and speeds away.

We pull up to a small deli called "The Hob". It looks like it is a place to calm down after a long day. I jump out of the car, giving my driver a petit goodbye and stroll up to the door. As soon as I enter, I am engulfed in a cozy feeling. I take a peek around and see a couple of booths, some stools for the main counter, and a few tables in the center. Ceiling fans creak while spinning, while the wooden floor groans with each step I take. _A rundown shop? I think not. _I swivel around to exit the building when I hear a voice sing beautifully.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world._

_She took the midnight train going anywhere._

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit._

_He took the midnight train going any—"_

I didn't want to intrude, but when I saw her I just had to hear how she speaks. This lady's hair is tucked in a tight braid curling onto her shoulders. Smoldering silver-gray eyes penetrate my own soul when I peered into them. Her body's curves are just right and she basically has no flaws… that I know of. I realize that she is looking at me curiously, time to work the magic Cato.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I would like to place an order…"

This beauty I shall call a woman finally speaks after an agonizing few moments, "Oh, um- sorry sir," her voice rings out in my mind, "just wasting time until this place gets busy."

I completely understand what she is going through, "Pft! It's fine, I actually enjoyed the little show," she blushes. _Bonne travaille _**(good work)**, _Cato. _

"Excuse my conversation, you wanted to order something?"

Damn, I am so caught up in what she looks like that I am too stupid to get with the program, "Oui, er I mean yes. Do you have a baguette and brie by any chance?" I question wanting something that reminds me of home.

"Lemme' go check in the back. We're all out up here," she answers. Of course she can go, so I send her to the back to find a mouthwatering meal I want badly. It almost breaks my heart when she doesn't come back for a while, after seven hours on a plane; I slowly drift off.

A warm hand pushes my shoulder lightly. I am startled for a second until I realize it was the brown-haired beauty. Oh, shit! I fell asleep, now I look like a buffoon that take s a nap anywhere.

"Pardon? Je suis désolée, belle. Il est extrêmement impoli de dormir ici. Mes excuses,"I say rapidly.

"Sorry, sir, but I don't speak French. Can you repeat that?" she inquires. Wait, I spoke French? Great. The warmth rises to my cheeks.

"Oh, uh, I said 'excuse me? I'm sorry, "I skip the part where I called her beautiful, "'Sleeping here is rude of me. My apologie.' And belle? Call me Cato," I pull my right hand out of my pocket and leave it out for a shake.

"Katniss," she responds, "By the way, I am probably the blame for you sleeping, since I took so long." I guess she is mentioning her lateness on my order, "There were no more baguettes, so I took liberty on finding something else. Here is an Italian Brie Sandwich, my own creation, and a nice, cold bottle of Perrier, so make you feel at home."

I smiled brightly. She knows I am not from here, so she wanted me to feel welcome. A lovely gesture, if you ask me. "Merci, Katniss," I acknowledge her. When I grab my wallet, she tenses, "now how much does it come up to?"

She just wobbled her head, "No, no, no, Cato! That is all on the house. Compliments of me."

"You must be joking. Seriously, how much?"

"Nothing."

"Stop it. I am paying."

"Nope, you're not," Katniss debated.

"Yes, I am!"

"Ugh, you win." Finally! "Hmph, I changed my mind. Enjoy your _free _food."

"You Americans are so stubborn!"

"You say stubborn, I say generously challenging…" I sigh and notice that this lovely wonder will not back down. I can at least shake her up a little bit.

"You know what?!" I snarl. She winces, not expecting this side of me, "You win, damn it! I deserve a second place prize though." Good thinking Cato! She needs to accompany me, I have this need for her to be with me, all the time for that matter.

"A-and what would that b-be?" Here is the closer.

"Be my date, for this fine lunch you prepared, over there in that booth. What do you think, ma belle magnifique? **(my magnificent beauty)**" _Compliment her in a different language, nice._

She hesitates. I knew it was too good to be true. The ones I want always have a catch—

"Um, sure," Katniss stammers.

This is going to be the best date in my life, and I will damn well make it hers too.

**A/N: Wooo! Did you like it? Next chapter is the date, yippee. Remember to comment and don't think I am dead! I will try to update quickly, but school is such a downer with the amount of work I have. More reviews means better, longer, and more updated chapters!**

**See ya next time!**

**Review, review, review!**

**~FM**

**I love you guys so, so, so, so, so much. Thanks for the support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: 20 reviews already, impressive. Well thanks for all the support you guys have given me for this story. It makes me realize someone at least likes my work somewhere. So, without further ado, I present chapter two! (ahaha that rhymed) This chapter is basically getting to know these to lovebirds (eventually ;P) and then a setup at the end for chappy three (another rhyme!)**

**Cato's POV**

Some people PMed me about my Frencg being confusing, so I cut it back just a little for no compications. Sorry :( ~FM

I motion for her to go to the booth in the back, so we can have some privacy (even though I don't think anyone will be here for a while). Once were settled, have the necessary utensils, and have no conversation for about three minutes, I decided to start off with a joke. To make it less awkward, though.

"I have a question," she nodded her head for me to go on, "Um, how much does a polar bear weigh?"

"That's an… interesting question," Katniss thinks aloud, "I'm not a genius, so I don't have a clue."

"E-enough to break the i-ice," I stutter trying not to laugh. I bring my head up and see her letting a little smile out and a cute giggle. _Qui est elle trop belle? __**(why is she so beautiful?) **_I ask myself.

"Very literal, I see," Katniss comments.

"Oui."

"I'm coming from an observant mind here, but you're French, right? If not, I am really bad with guessing accents."

"It looks like we're playing the question game, non? I'll answer, and then ask, okay?" She agrees, so I continue, "Yes, I am French. I was born in Merseilles **(city in France)**. My parents annulled their marriage, so I moved with my mother to Paris. My turn, where were you born?" I hoped that wasn't too personal, but I acted like it was an average question.

"I was born in New Hampshire and raised there until I was fifteen. After some _family issues, _I travelled to San Francisco and have been here ever since," Katniss answered. I wonder what happened for her to move to a big city like this, at a young age, nonetheless, "What do you do for a living, Cato?"

Hmm, how do I answer that? Do I straight out say 'I'm a professional Olympic skier for France'? Or, 'I ski for France here and there' like it is nothing more than someone working at a Wal-Mart? "Well, I am a professional skier. I showed some judges my talent about six-seven years ago at a trial and I made Team France for the Olympics. I injured myself at the last Winter Games, my boss and trainer, Seneca Crane, broke the news to me- explaining that I ended my career," I ended my 'sob story'. Katniss regarded me sympathetically, but didn't apologize for my job-loss.

"And what do you do now?" she pondered.

"I train the Summer Athletes and sometimes travel the world to look for new assets. The committee changed the rules a few years ago, saying '_Tributes _may compete on any country's team no matter what nationality, as long as he or she agrees'," I respond.

"One more question: is that why you're here now?"

"Non. Crane asked me to travel here for a fundraiser to make friends and gain _sponsors._"

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty four. What might your age be?" _Please don't be fewer than twenty-one. Please don't be fewer than twenty-one, _I chanted.

"I am twenty three. Turning your age in three months."

Now it is my time to ask a lot of questions, since she asked a shitload of them, "I'll be mushy-gushy and ask the girly questions, alright? What is your favorite color, season, hobby, and meal?"

"Oh, wow! You really cracked down on them didn't you? Fine, my favorite color is green. I like autumn because it reminds me of the wonderful colors the leaves were back in New Hampshire. I was a skilled archer until I came here, but it is still my preferred hobby. And for a meal… a lamb and rice stew that this restaurant makes downtown," Katniss takes a breath from her retort, "You?"

"My favorite color is a silvery-white; which makes me think of snow on the Alps in Europe. Winter of course. Skiing, snowboarding, and lifting weights. And I love this new delicacy called the Italian Brie Sandwich. It is to die for!" I take a bite of the sandwich this fine lady made pour moi **(for me)**.

"Such a kiss up."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you stop being an archer?" That subject made my heart flutter for a second. I hope that this 'date' goes well because if it does our second outing will be at a shooting range. I want, no I need, to see her practice, if she is talented, I am bringing her to France immediately! Crane will be so proud, but I will have months of training and alone time with Katniss if I ask to be her private trainer. I overreacting and bringing too much thought into this, but you never know…

"Um, I h-had a family accident wh-when I was fifteen. I set aside my liking for being an archer and helped out. When the emergency was over, I never went back to it for some reason. I think it has to do with bad memories," Katniss murmurs shyly. She shouldn't be scared, I'll never judge her.

"Do you mind telling me what happened, belle?" I inquired.

"Even though you're still kind of a stranger?" I nodded, ashamed of how I want to know about a family issue when I've only known her for an hour, "I guess I can tell you."

**Katniss' POV ****(Just for her story then back to Cato, for a little, then back to Katniss. Confusing, right? Yeah, I thought so.) Down below is a song by the Extreme called More Than Words**

_*Flashback to when Katniss was fifteen*_

"_Saying I love you,_

_Is not the words,_

_I want to hear from you,_

_It's not that I want you,_

_Not to say, but if you only knew,_

_How easy, it would be to show me how you feel._

_More than words,_

_Is all you have to do?_

_To make it real,_

_Then you wouldn't have to say,_

_That you love me,_

_Cause I already know"_

_Our radio blasts in the living room. Ma and Pa are dancing together with their arms connected to their hips, while Primmy and I are randomly busting out moves. This is always how we ended our Friday nights. The fun we had was suddenly interjected by a loud knock on the door. _

_Pa gave Ma one look and she already started to move in action. "Come on Prim, Katniss. We should go upstairs and play some scrabble."_

"_But Mommy, I want to stay down here!" Primmy whined. _

"_That's too bad, maybe another night. Let's go," Ma protested. Half-way up the stairs a gunshot rung out. "Oh dear lord." She ushered Prim and I into the main bedroom. "Katniss, hide under our bed and keep quiet. We'll be in the closet, don't make a sound, am I clear?"_

"_Yes," I croaked. _

"_Mommy, what are we doing?" Sweet little Prim asked._

"_Playing hide and seek, honey. Come on now." I plummeted under the bed, bringing a quilt near me for protection. Prim and Ma closed the closet door just in time before a person burst into the room. From peeking under the bed I could see dark black pants with brown boots that squeaked when the man scuffed them against the wood floor. _

"_Where the fuck are they!?" the rough voice boasted. This must have frightened my little sister because she let out a small cry from their hiding spot. "In the closet, huh? Not very creative." He stumbled to the door and literally threw it open, almost taking it off the hinges. "Hello dearies. Only two of you, where is the third?"_

"_I-I have no idea wh-what you're talking about!" Ma shrieked. _

"_We'll see about that," another gunshot had gone off and my mother dropped to the floor. Blood starting oozing out of the wound, killing her shortly. "Now for you, young lady. You're coming with us." Primmy thrashed and tried to escape, but the killer still took her out of the room and down the stairs. Faint commotions occurred followed by an engine starting and gravel being pushed by the tires. _

_I started to cry slowly, too scared to come out of my little cocoon under the bed; realizing there is no one left for me to go to. I'm alone and broken._

**Cato's POV**

I sit there too shocked to even move a muscle. Katniss had an ordinary family, these ruthless bastards just came one day and fucked it all up. Look what they've done, making a fifteen year old emotionally scarred, ending her chance at a career in archery, and killing off her family. What the fuck?

All these questions pop into my mind, not letting me realize Katniss is on the verge of tears. I race over to her side comforting her in a warm embrace. I take her head and lay it on my chest, slowly rocking her body back and forth in a nice fashion. "Oh, shush. Don't let those horrible people use up your tears. Katniss, ma belle, nothing is going to happen. I stepped in your life today and I don't plan on stepping out of it anytime soon. Not even if you ask me!" I tell her in complete honesty. This lady is a treasure, which makes her something that could be stolen or wanted out of my hands. That will never happen though because now that I am here, nothing awful will occur in this beauty's life again.

"Y-you mean it?" she stammers.

"Of course, love. Are you feeling a bit better now that you left that treacherous story out?"

"Yes, I do. I've n-never told anyone b-before. Well, except for Sae, since I-I live with her and all."

"I feel pleasured to know something about you. Want to know a secret, Katniss?" I request.

"Um, yeah, sure," she replies nonchalantly.

"Even though I met you today and have only been talking to you for about two hours now, I really like you."

"I can't believe it, but I feel the same way."

"Now since we just had this little intervention," I say with a silly face, "I want to take you out sometime. Does that sound good to you?"

"Oh, that's sounds great! I can't wait." And score for Cato Fort!

"Well, I must be off mon cherie **(my dear)**. Here's my number, I'll be waiting for a call." Katniss blushes from my forwardness and snatches the slip from my hands. I lean into give her a quick peck, but am interrupted by a southern voice.

"Kat, darlin'. Les' go home now! I finished up the dishes. Getta move on, lady."

"Quite the charmer, isn't she?" Katniss asks.

"Oui, quite. I must be off, until then…"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Maginificent. So, until then, Katniss Everdeen."

"I'll make that call real soon, um—"

"Cato Fort, love."

"Right," she lets out. I turn around and walk towards the door, only to turn around. I stroll over to Katniss and give her a short, chaste kiss on the lips, which leaves her wanting more.

"Au revoir!"

When I get to the hotel I am staying at, I quickly grab my phone from my jean pocket. I call up Seneca. No answer, shit. I decide to leave a message because it is important to me.

"Bonjour, Seneca. I landed safely and am now looking out at the San Francisco Bay. I met someone today that you might like, and not that way. I haven't seen her work, but let me say I have a feeling we just gained a new archer. Have a good night."

Katniss Everdeen- welcome to Team France. She just has to say oui.

Damn. This is going to be difficult.

**Katniss' POV**

Getting kissed by a stranger is crossed off the 'Bizarre Things That Will Happen To Me' list. I quickly add another.

_Getting kissed by a stranger twice._

**A/N: And scene! Did you guys like it? I just want to clear this up right now- CATO LIKES KATNISS AND IS NOT GOING TO PRETEND TO LIKE HER JUST FOR HER ARCHERY SKILLS, KAPESHE? What happens next? PM me for suggestions, questions, clarifications, statements, problems, et cet era. More reviews for quicker updates.**

**I want at least 38 reviews!**

**Review, review, review!**

**Peace out, babess**

**~FM**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'mmm bacckkk :) This will be a long author's note just to tell you everything that has happened since I last updated, etc. Life has been hectic, I will not be continuing my other story, as you can see, I deleted it- you won't find it even if you had this fantastical computer nerd by you that could do it. IT IS GONE FROM THE WORLD WIDE INTERWEB! Why? That is probably what you are asking the screen, so I will answer. I didn't like it. The relationship between the two were going to fast, the plot sucked, and I was feeling the vibes from it. Problem? Suck it up, I may edit it and put it back up or maybe I won't. I DON'T FEEL IT, SO IT HAS VANISHED.**

**However, this story is still going good for me even though I haven't updated for like... eight months. Anyway, school, family issues, and sports are why I haven't continued this story since September. But have no fear I will be updating now! If you want to know when, you can PM me, but if you want to actually know the dates now, it will be every other weekend (Sat/Sun). If this doesn't float your boat please don't get mad at me, it's my story and my choice. If you would like to convince me to do quicker times or other days please tell me. If anyone really hates me by now, please don't, I'm only human. **

**I play first base on my softball team and I am one of the captains. This sport goes on year round and I have a serious commitment to my team. Because we travel around to play, I didn't have any time to update which made me quite sad. Sure, some of you might say: why didn't you do it on your phone? Or, didn't you have any free time? We were not allowed to use our phones during practice or playing time because it apparently distracts us from our focus points. And, sure I had some free time, but I had to spend time doing homework, family time, and sleep! This story wasn't constantly on my mind.**

**Another point that has severely hindered me from updating, is my family. I'll sum it up for you because I don't want to go on a rant. My parents are divorced. My dad is lazy and not that great of a dad. My mom works as a teacher five days a week and because of my dad she sometimes loses her patience. And lastly, my brother is an eleven year old rebel, who's hard to control. **

**I know this is starting to feel like a diary where I am pouring my heart and soul out to the readers, but I just wanted to explain this complicated dilemma so you all know why I suddenly fell off the face of the earth. This chapter is short compared to those already updated and those that will be coming in the future. And by short, I mean like a little over 500 words short. Please, do not comment on how I should've wrote more or that because I haven't updated in such a long time, I should make it up and right 10 pages. I will seriously cry if I see them. **

**This chapter starts where it leaves off (Cato will be with Katniss and see her talent). Cato's POV ONLY this chapter! I hope you like my much wanted chapter. Enjoy!**

**Cato POV**

I now know why I want to be back in France. I love the food, here in America it absolutely sucks compared to ours. This is what I have been thinking about while eating my breakfast. I assumed it was cheese and bread, but I'm seriously doubting it now.

If only Katniss was here. Ah, Katniss, mon cherie. She could be brightening my day just with a smile or an amount of words from her mouth. I could also be having one of those delightful Italian brie sandwiches, but non.

It has been about three days since I last talked to the princess. I know I made sure that my phone number was right! I even checked it when I wrote it down for Katniss. Maybe she doesn't want to keep in touch? Ouch, that would hurt. Miserably, I slowly get up from my chair in the kitchen and shuffle towards my bedroom. Sleeping the rejection off might soothe the pain.

With my face towards the pillow, I scream many offences in French. I did this so loud, that I didn't even hear my phone ring. Without looking at the Caller ID I bellowed, "Fort?"

No one replied and I was beginning to lose my patience. I growled into the Blackberry, "Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça maintenant. Que voulez-vous, imbécile!** (I don't have the time for this right now. What do you want, you imbecile?)**"

"_Cato?_" I firm voice questions hesitantly and I gasp angrily. Fuck, it was Katniss and now she thinks I am some bipolar idiot!

Summing up a lie, I respond politely, "Katniss, ma belle. When I answered the phone I spilled my coffee. I just cursed in pain, je suis désolée **(I'm sorry)**. Anyway, how are you?" I hope she disregards my actions from before.

"_Oh, it's fine. I get pissed off like that too. And I'm good, just got to work- you_?"

"I'm at my apartment, love. I just consumed the most disgusting breakfast I have ever had in my whole entire life!" I exaggerated. My demeanor changes when I am with the beautiful girl that is Katniss, and I am perfectly fine with that.

"_It probably wasn't that bad, Cato. Listen, I need to start my shift, but maybe you can come down here? I will make you an even better breakfast and we can talk about your offer."_

I wonder if she is talking about the archery offer. I hope that's the case. "Sure, babe. I'll be there in a half an hour."

"_See you then, Cato. Bye!" _her lovely voice replies.

"Salut, vous belle créature! **(bye, you beautiful creature)**."

_About 45 minutes later_

My life is officially ruined. _Why? _One might ask- to which the reason is that I'm stuck in traffic! My hand feels the wind wisp around from the climate around us. Though the sun is blaring, the temperature is very cool. My anger is rising and I think I might bash my head against the steering wheel.

_Finally, _I reach The Hob. Even though I am about fifty minutes late, I hope Katniss can forgive me. I couldn't bare the fact of her being cross with me- that would be trés, trés mauvais **(very, very bad)**.

I gradually walk in, only to hear a strange commotion. There at the counter is Katniss and a customer that looks furiously unsatisfied. The beautiful girl has an irritated face with a pinch of sarcasm and agitation- feisty, the way I like it.

Just as the commotion starts to settle down, the customer has one last thing to say to Katniss. This obviously wasn't a compliment because the man's face was met by one mean punch.

Wow! She is one of a kind. Forget team France- go team Katniss!

**A/N: I said it was gonna be shortttt. This is not a cliffhanger and there was no flirting between the two, it was just a 'hey, I'm alive' chapter. Or a filler as you may call it. Please comment to show that some of you still have some interest in my story. I'm sorry if this disappointed you, but atleast I wrote something. I will be updating on June 29th. Set it on your calendars and be ready, that chapter will have serious information about Cato's life and maybe a pinch of romance. PM if you have any problems, questions, facts, praises, or if you just want to say hello :) I will surely respond. **

**Leave a comment! I would like 57 atleast? I might be asking for too much since I haven't done anything in the last eight months, but it's worth a shot ;)**

**Comment, favorite, and PM me ;D**

**Have a great beginning of the summer, see you on the 29th:**

**~FM**


End file.
